PTL 1 discloses a storage controller with a configuration including a channel adaptor (CHA), a disc adaptor (DKA), a cache memory (CM), and a shared memory (SM) coupled to each other via a interconnecting logical unit. The storage controller includes an environment monitoring unit that monitors the environmental state thereof, a service processor (SVP), which is a device used for maintenance and management of the storage controller by an administrator, and a sub-service processor (SSVP) that converts environmental state information received from the environment monitoring unit into a format that can be interpreted by the SVP to notify the SVP of the environmental state information.